Separated from Love
by awesomekittycat
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and their friends and children have already proven themselves to the gods. So now they can enjoy their freedom together, right? Wrong. Hera is still vengeful, and she splits them up again. This time with a twist that no one enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! This is the sequel to Betrayed by Home, another story by yours truly. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

December, January, February, March, April, and May fly by. June comes, along with summer. Juli, Justin, and now Lily love to play outside on the new swing set Leo made. Most of us have stayed here in our giant house, but Nico and Rachel have left, back to camp to help out. My baby bump is pretty big, since I only have three months left.

Days go by peacefully. Most of us volunteer in town or stay around here and watch the kids.

It was like that until the first Friday of April.

Piper and I were out in the backyard, watching the kids play an unfair game of tag and handing Emily toys to chew on. Percy was at the pool in town, Jason in the house, and the others scattered around.

"Juli! Come back!" Justin yells, giving chase on short legs. Lily giggles and tries to keep up with them, although she never can.

"Have you talked about names yet?" Piper asks me.

I shrug. "Not really. We think we're going to wait until they're born."  
She nods. "I get what you mean. See what kind of person they look like. There's so many good girl names to go along with Justin."  
I snort. "And when someone else has a boy, your girl will go with them."  
"Oh, please," She groans. "Not another Justin and Juli situation."  
Justin and Juli have matching rings that they wear from their 'weddin' four months ago. They have yet to give up with it.

The kids keep playing, occasionally coming over to sit on our laps for a drink or for a kiss.

"When is Percy getting back?" The air is getting noticeably cooler and darker.

I frown. "He should be back by now-"  
"Foolish girls," A voice echoes around the yard. We scramble to our feet and grab our weapons. We recognize that voice. "I have waited too long for my revenge."  
"Jason!" Piper yells, since two pregnant women and four kids aren't much match for a goddess.

"Oh, he's already been taken care of. As have the others."  
"What did you do?" She screams.

Only laughs reply. Suddenly I sway on my feet, my eyelids lowering.

"Piper..." I mumble. And then my knees buckle, making me fall as darkness takes over.

It's still dark when I wake up. I sit up slowly, rubbing my stomach. There's a slumped form in a bed next to mine and a little blonde head poking up beside it. Both figures are moving with breaths, so I stumble out of bed and to the door.

I peer out of the peephole, and then throw it open. We're in a motel sitting on a rainy parking lot. A few cars are parked near, and I stare at them to make sure we're still in New Jersey.

Washington. They all say Washington.

I draw back, suddenly dizzy.

"Percy," I call as I make my way back to the beds. "Percy, she transported us across the country-" I freeze.

Percy doesn't have a golden sword. My gaze slowly flicks back to the bed, where the figure there is just opening his eyes.

Percy doesn't have blue eyes.

"Jason?" I gasp.

"Annabeth?" He rubs his eyes.  
I slap my hips, searching for my phone.

"No, no, no!" I say desperately as I come up empty. There aren't any bags anywhere, nothing that looks familiar.

"Dammit," I swear. But then Jason leans over, pulling the blanket back from the other form there.

Juli isn't that little.

"Emily?"

I sink to the floor, kneading my eyes.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Jason asks.

"Hera," I spit. "Piper and I were in the backyard, and then we heard her, and she was talking about revenge. And then...and then I woke up here."  
He slides off the bed. "Maybe they're in the next rooms...maybe..."

I shake my head. "I don't think so. Feel your pockets. She took everything, right? I've only got twenty bucks."  
He does as I say, and finds the same amount.

"I'm still going to go check," He says. And then he's gone.

Emily fusses a little bit.

"Hey, baby," I mumble, sitting on the floor in front of her. She frowns at me. "I know I'm not your mom. We're trying to find her."  
It takes Jason a few minutes, but then he comes back, his hair soaked.

"They're gone," He says.

 **First chapter done! The first story should be on my profile if you're interested! Review, favorite, and follow, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the support!  
** Piper

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Bleurg."

I open my eyes. Brown hair and blue eyes greet me.

"Finally. Jeez, you sleep a long time."

"Travis? Where are the others?"

He shakes his head. "As far as I can tell, it's only you and me and Lily."  
"Lily? But..."

She must have heard her name, because a little brown head pops up at the end of the bed.

"Ah?"

I reach down and pick her up.

"Hi, baby. Where's your mama?"  
She looks around, then wriggles in my grasp so I set her down.

"I think we're in Vegas. Actually," He adds, picking up a casino chip sitting on the end table. "i'm almost positive."  
"Where are the others."  
He sets the chip down, his face somber. "I don't know. I've looked around and asked a bit, but I haven't seen or heard anything. We don't have any bags, or phones, or money, except I found twenty bucks in my pocket."  
I draw my legs to me and feel my pockets. "Yeah, I've got a twenty."

He sighs. "I can always get more money if we need some."  
"You can get some if we need some?"  
He reddens. "I mean, if I'm bored, I'll grab some."

"I thought so."  
"Do you want to go somewhere, or stay here, or what?"  
"We should try to get to the house. Or at least New York."

I swing myself out of bed. He decides to look around, pointing me towards the bathroom.

Lily grins at me from inside. The toliet paper roll is all over the floor.

"No, no Lily. Don't do that."

Her lip wobbles. I quickly bend down and start rolling up while making buzzing noises. Pretty soon, she's giggling.

"Do you see any soap?"

I straighten and find several bottles. Some shampoo, some face wash, some conditioner, and others.

There's a sign sitting by them saying to contact the desk if you forgot anything important.

I take Lily's hand and lead her into the main room. Travis is rummaging through all the drawers still. I help Lily climb onto the bed and then pick up the receiver sitting by the casino chips.  
"This is the front desk, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my friend and I are in room..."  
"55B," Travis whispers.  
"55B and we've forgotten a bunch of stuff. We're both absent-minded and we got this trip from a friend only today."  
"Okay, well we have a variety of things. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, handy purses and bookbags that have a special strap to keep them from getting stolen, some chip sorters, and some bottles if you want to have a portable bar."  
"Okay. Can I have three toothbrushes, two things of toothpaste, a purse and two bookbags, please?"  
"Of course. Shall I put it on the tab?"

"Um, yes please."  
"Will that be all?"  
Something behind me falls.  
"Yes, thank you!"  
I turn around. Lily's standing at the edge of the bed, her mouth in an O. Travis is pulling at the painting's frame.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get this out..."  
"I was on the phone with the front desk! They could've-"  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll be out of here soon."

He apparently finds the painting impenetrable and carefully hangs it back up. There's a knock on the door, and he goes to answer it.

Voices sound down the hallway and Lily sits down on the comforter and bounces.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy," I say absently as Travis comes back. He's holding the stuff.

"These bags are great," He grumbles, sorting the stuff into two piles. The purse has a 'safety' strap that's supposed to be drawn across your chest, so I take my stuff and sort it into the purse. With my bookbag, I yank out all of the different layers so it's one big pocket.

"Come here, Lily."  
She toddles over and I slot her carefully into the bag. It's a bit cramped but it should do for now.

"This is a high-society place," Travis points out. "And you're taking a baby out on your back."

I shush him and we get ready to go. I do take Lily out of the bag and carry her on my hip, and he shoves the folded and empty bag into his.

Before we go, he grabs the chips off of the table and stuffs them into his pockets haphazardly.

"Those are going to fall out," I point out as we leave.

"That's the idea.

We take the elevator silently down to the lobby, which is packed. Several people stare at us and our bags, but then Travis bumps into a support pole and chips spill.

"Thanks. Thank you," He mutters as people start handing them to him.

"Oh look," He mumbles. "No more stares. Just two people and a baby, going out to the casinos."  
"The baby kind of sets it off. Did you get any money?"

He shakes his head as a bellboy comes out and watches us out of the corner of his eye.  
"Do you see her?" Travis asks me randomly.

"No...wait...over there?" I point across the street at a random lady.

"Yeah, I think so. You ready to see your mommy, little chubsters?" Travis asks Lily. She ignores him.

We set off the street toward the random lady.

"Do you think that'll throw him off?"

I shrug. "Maybe. Don't know why we bother, though. We'll be out of here in a little while."

We keep walking until we're out of sight of the hotel and then quickly find a bus stand. Travis checks the destinations while I find the prices.

"Okay, we can be in Arizona in hours for a little cash."  
I peer over his shoulder while Lily rubs her slobbery fingers on him.

"Okay. We'll have to get more money soon, though. This much isn't going to get us very far."

The bus comes within minutes and we climb aboard. Travis takes the window seat and Lily and I hold the bags.  
"Excuse me," A little old lady asks. "I'm a photographer. May I take a picture of your lovely little family?"  
We decline politely and she bumbles off. The bus starts to move and Travis stares out the window.

"I wish you were Katie," He sighs.

"I wish you were Jason," I whisper.

 **There we go! Review, please, and all the other stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel

We woke up in Boise, Idaho and were out of there in minutes. Now, Chris, Juli, and I are heading across the state to get to Wyoming, and then hopefully on to the house.

Then the train we're on stops suddenly. Juli hops up from her seat and stares out the window.

"There's a big lady out there," She observes. Chris jerks up and takes a half-second look before grabbing her and beckoning to me.

We run down the corridor, making several people yank their heads back in their compartments. When we reach the open area, with tables, the door is opening. We keep right on going.

We don't slow until we've gone through three more doors and then we're out.

"Hera," Chris says as we set off in the dying grass. "Is a complete-"  
"She's coming after us," Juli tells him, with her elbow propped on his shoulder. He takes off running.

"Here!" I call to him, gesturing at an old, random shack. We duck inside and I close the door. Probably useless, but it doesn't hurt to try.

It takes exactly three seconds for an impatient hammering to start at the door. The door rattles with each one.

Chris and I back up to the wall. I search desperately for a tunnel.

"Chris," I say urgently. "I think there's a tunn-"  
His hand brushes the wall and we're falling.

"Whee!" Juli yells once we've hit a dirt floor. "Let's do that again!"

"Let's not," Chris grumbles, staggering to his feet and brushing his clothes off. "You wanna walk, kid?"  
"Sure."  
Normally I would've protested, what with Hera on our tail, but I can't hear the insistent hammering anymore.

"Where are we?" I wonder. "I felt a tunnel below us, before, but..."  
Chris looks around, and his face goes white.

"The Labyrinth," He whispers. "We're in the Labyrinth."

"Oh!" I breath a sigh of relief. "I can control and move it. Mostly. I think. We'll get home much faster."

I pull him but he's like a statue. "Uh, Chris? Come on."

He shakes his head like a dog. "No. No, thanks. I'd rather take my chances with Hera. Good-bye."

"Chris!" I yell as he starts to walk away. "Chris, stop!"  
He stops.

"You aren't going back up there," I tell him firmly. Juli takes his hand and mine.

"Come on, Chris!" She says. "You'll get to see Clare sooner if we go this way. Come _on_!"

He reluctantly allows us to pull him down the dirty corridor.

*SWITCH POV BECAUSE INSPIRATION IS LACKING HERE

Katie

"No," He says, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."  
I sigh. "We'll get there faster."  
"I'm not going on a plane!"  
Justin peeks from behind Percy's legs. "Please, Percy? We won't get blasted. Promise."  
Percy rolls his eyes.

"He's right, you know," I tell him. "Zeus won't blast his grandson."  
"How do you know?"  
"This is all Hera. You remember that the rest of the gods were astonished when they found out what she'd been doing to us. Well, sort of. This'll get his attention."  
"Heck yeah it will."

"He can _help_."  
"Or, you know, we could go to the ocean and ask my dad for help."  
"We're in the middle of Arizona. I don't think we can get there quick enough."

He chews his lip and doesn't meet my eyes. Sighing, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Percy. I know you don't want to, but-"

"I know," He sighs. "But we have to."

So we walk to the airport once there, Percy frowns at the destination.

"Okay...okay...but we don't have enough money."  
I show him the money I pickpocketed on the way.  
"Still not enough."

"That's what the credit card's for."  
He looks disappointed in the skills Travis taught me, but we book a flight for the three of us and I sign as best I can to imitate the signature on the card.

"I'm sure they'll catch us using the card, so we'll have to stay under the radar."

"Under the radar," He mutters as the plane prepares for takeoff. "Sure."

 **Sorry for the shorter length, but inspiration is lacking.**

 **Speaking of** ** _lacking_** **and** ** _inspiration,_** **I guess I should tell all where I've been for the...um...entire summer?**

 **So here it is: nowhere. I've been right here, with perfect access to the internet, this story, and Fanfiction. No, I've not been killed or broken my fingers or gotten my leg amputated. I could've updated at anytime.**

 **I did try, some days. I'd open the story, stare at it for a while, and then switch to something else. Because, honestly, I wasn't feeling the inspiration. I felt like all the chapters were going to be the same, which is boring to read and write. So then I didn't update, and I figured I'd just ignore it...and let Fanfiction fade into the background of my life (that was a dramatic sentence).**

 **And then I got a P.M. from Georgehorse64, asking me to think about the readers and about updating. So of course I did, because it was a horse named George Pming me (haha, I know you aren't a horse. I was being hilarious). And so I thought about it for about a few seconds and then I opened this story and forced myself to write.**

 **Luckily, it doesn't take much for me to get an idea. And to get excited about the idea. And write a (short) chapter.**

 **So there you go. There's my "excuse" on where I've been.**

 **Now, for this story, it probably won't be as long as Betrayed by Home, because of this giant, random hiatus I took. Also because it isn't my favorite. But I'll try to still update, and try to make it good, not dreary and boring.**

 **Please remember to review, favorite, and follow, and if I disappear again, go ahead and bombard me with P.M.s because it doesn't take much for me to get guilty about abandonment.**

 **ALSO PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS TOTALLY AWESOME SPEECH I JUST WROTE. GO AHEAD, READ IT AGAIN. YOU'LL STILL BE IN AWE OF IT.**


End file.
